1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for retaining hats. Particularly, the present invention relates to a device to be used in retaining a hat close to a wearer""s body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for retaining a hat close to a wearer""s body that prevents a hat from being blown off or otherwise being removed unintentionally from the wearer""s head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Visored caps, especially baseball hats, are currently very popular. One difficulty experienced by people wearing visored caps is that the cap can be unexpectedly lifted from a person""s head under windy conditions. This problem is particularly bothersome when traveling in an open-air vehicle such as a convertible automobile, motorcycle, Jet Ski, speedboat, or amusement park ride at relatively high speeds.
Numerous devices have been proposed in the art for preventing a hat worn by a person from blowing off completely free of the wearer, requiring the wearer to retrieve the hat in a distant location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,236 (1991, Pritchett) discloses a hat retaining device having a first head loop and a hat holding member for connecting a hat to be worn to the first head loop. The first head loop is of a size sufficient to be slipped over a wearer""s head. The hat holding member is adapted to attach to the hat and permit the head loop to rest loosely around the wearer""s neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,118 (1997, Bibbee) discloses a device for retaining a visored cap upon a wearer""s head. The device includes a strap member and a pair of clamp members that directly engage the strap member and a portion of a visor on a cap. The retaining device also includes an adjustment member that allows a wearer to vary the effective length of the strap member. Each of the clamp members and the adjustment member includes a housing having a cavity and an opening formed therein, a pin member slidable in the cavity with an opening formed therein, and a spring to bias the pin member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,695 (1992, Schweizer) discloses a retaining device having a pair of tether members operatively connected together by a slide member. One end of the tether members are provided with clip elements having spring loaded jaws that captively, yet releasably, engage selective portions of the headwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,079 (1991, Johnson) discloses a hat retaining device that is a headband for securing around a wearer""s head. The headband has loop fiber pieces that attach to matching cut loop pieces in the inner band of a hat.
A major disadvantage of the prior art devices is that, when wind conditions are such that a tether is not needed, the prior art devices are not easily stored without their complete removal from the hat.
Therefore, what is needed is a hat retaining device that can be used on any hat, visored or nonvisored. What is further needed is a hat retaining device that can be inconspicuously stored when the device is not needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hat retaining device that can be used on both a visored and an unvisored hat. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hat retaining device that has a tether that can be retracted into the inner band of the hat when the device is not in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a retaining mechanism that attaches to the clothing of a wearer, can be inconspicuously stored when not in use, does not limit the wearer""s head movement, and is comfortable to use.
The present invention achieves these and other objectives by providing a hat retaining apparatus that includes an elongated, retractable tether having a first end and a second end and a holding/clip mechanism attached to the second end. The first end of the elongated retractable tether is either attached to the inside of the hat proximate to the adjustable band of the hat or has an enlarged end sized such that the first end of the retractable tether is unable to pass through an opening in the hat next described. The retractable tether passes through an opening through the hat material proximate to the hat band, through the adjustable band of the hat, or at the junction between the inner band and the adjustable band of the hat. The retractable tether may optionally include a slidable, ring-like structure disposed on the retractable tether between the first end, which is preferably secured to the inside of the hat, and the opening through the hat material. The slidable, ring-like structure allows a wearer to easily retract the retractable tether within the inside of the inner band of the hat for easy storage of the retractable tether when not in use. The retractable tether may also be stored along the apex of the hat which goes from the forehead of the wearer, passing over the crown down to the back of the hat by way of a thin sleeve. When the retractable tether is in the stored position, the holding mechanism of the hat retaining apparatus is easily stored by attaching the holding mechanism to a portion of the adjustable band or the hat.
The retractable tether may be a flexible cord or ribbon having sufficient tensile strength to hold the hat in the event the hat is unexpectedly blown or knocked off of the wearer""s head. The holding mechanism may be configured to have a low profile and to have an inconspicuous color allowing the holding mechanism to blend in and be less noticeable. On the other hand, the hat retaining apparatus may have contrasting colors or bright colors to match the current fashion trends.
A hat retaining apparatus kit is also provided with instructions for fastening the present invention to existing hats. The kit includes an elongated tether, a holding mechanism for removable attachment or for permanent attachment to the tether, a retraction component for slidable engagement with the elongated tether, and an optional securing mechanism for securing one end of the elongated tether to the inner band of the hat. Instructions and a grommet for creating and/or securing the above-mentioned opening are also optionally provided for attaching the hat retaining apparatus to the hat.